


Can't it be Three?

by holographics



Series: University AU [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographics/pseuds/holographics
Summary: Riko finds out her two best friends are dating, and comes to terms with her own feelings.





	Can't it be Three?

It had been a very long day at University for Riko. She had three classes today, all spanned out throughout the entire day. By the time she had gotten home, her feet were sore, her head hurt, and her muscles felt like rubber bands. She was exhausted.

Throwing her backpack on the floor of her room, Riko made her way blindly to her bed, and collapsed, falling into it. She laid on her side for a good few minutes before digging her phone out of her pocket.

She had missed a lot of messages while in class apparently, from both Chika, You, and her mother. She answered the messages from her mother first, assuring her she was alright, just tired from a long day of classes.

When she checked the messages from Chika, she saw big walls of text.

"What could Chika be rambling about this time?" Riko said aloud, expecting to read about some new interest that had caught Chika's eye. She always texted Riko when she had discovered something new. The last message she received from Chika was when she had discovered video games for the first time. She was ecstatic, while simultaneously whining about being very bad at them.

When she finally read the message however, it was entirely not what she expected.

"Riko... I have to tell you this upfront, before anyone else has the chance to tell you. You deserve to know right away. But before I say anything, just know that I love you. You and I are still planning to visit you during summer break, but if you'd rather not see us, then I understand."

A line break, as Chika's message continued.

"I went to visit You at University as I usually do on our free weekends, and we got a little drunk... Or, well, I did. Heheh... Anyway, we ended up... getting together. We're... a couple now."

Riko stopped reading at that point. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was hard to read, but she knew she had to finish, so she continued reading.

"I know what you and You had was really special. And I'm sorry... but I do really hope we can continue to be the best of friends. If you need time apart from me, or from the both of us, we understand. But we both still really love you, Riko. I hope you're doing well in school. If you want to call either of us, we'll be at our phones all day and night for you."

Another like break.

"Love ya."

The tears welling in Riko's eyes were starting to pour down. It had been two years since she and You had broken up, but it felt like it was just yesterday. The heartbreak she felt when approaching You at the airport as she saw her off. The warm hug she gave her before she took off.

"We'll see each other again, but I think this is for the best."

Riko regretted her decision every day.

Sure, it would have been difficult to keep a relationship going when she was in America, but they could have made it work. Right?

"Now I'm just being selfish!" Riko whispered through her tears. She tried drying her eyes to stop the tears from coming, but there was so no stopping them right now.

"You didn't need that extra stress while she's in school..."

Focusing on their studies was at the forefront of Riko's mind when she made that decision. She had been offered a scholarship in America, and she wasn't going to squander it. She also didn't want You to miss out on the school in Tokyo that gave her a swimming scholarship, so they decided to part ways. But Riko always thought... that just maybe, when they were both done school, they could be together again. It was all that Riko thought about when she missed You. But now...

"I was so stupid to think that!" Riko yelled, sniffling through tears.

Letting herself cry for a good half hour, Riko finally gained her composure back. She blew her nose, wiped her face down with a damp cloth, and stared at her phone.

"I haven't even read You's messages yet..."

Sitting down on her bed, Riko scrolled through the messages. It wasn't nearly as long as Chika's.

"I'm sure Chika has already messaged you by now, but... I just want to say I'm sorry. I know this whole situation is really going to hurt you, and that's the last thing I want. I still care about you, Riko. So call me if you need anything, okay?"

Riko really didn't want to talk to You. She knew she'd end up crying on the phone with her if she called. But if she called Chika... maybe she wouldn't.

Riko also thought of not calling either of them. Of just sitting on her bed and crying herself to sleep. But that sounded really pitiful.

"I'll... call Chika."

Riko logged into the app she used to talk to her friends on her phone, and began to call the Chika contact.

She picked up almost immediately. "Riko? Are you okay?"

"Chika, I..." That was all Riko could muster before her throat gained a terrible knot. She couldn't speak.

"I know. I'm sorry." There was silence for a bit, but Chika continued. "I know I might not be the best person to talk to right now, but I... I want you to be okay, Riko!" Chika shouted into the phone, so loud that it hurt Riko's ear a little. She did seem to notice her mistake, though. "Ah, oops... sorry about that."

"It's okay Chika," Riko finally was able to reply. She felt a bit more calm now. Chika's voice had always been one to calm her down. It was so soothing and... warm. "I'm happy you two have found happiness together. And I... would still like to see you both over summer, but..." She trailed off, not sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"No couple stuff, huh?" Chika replied, as if to read Riko's mind. Chika could read Riko like a book, even if they were thousands of miles apart.

Riko nodded. "Y-Yes, if that's alright. I do really miss you both, though!"

"Understood!" Chika replied back almost immediately, as if she had been expecting the conversation to go this way. "I can't wait to see you in a few months then! You and I will buy our tickets tomorrow!"

Riko finally smiled, letting out a small giggle. "Good, I can't wait to see you both."

There was a long silence on both ends, until Chika asked if Riko was going to be okay and if she wanted to hang up.

"A-Ah, yes, but one last thing!" Riko replied. "Do you... still wear your friendship ring?"

"You mean the one you bought for all three of us? Of course! I treasure it and rarely take it off!" Chika replied, a certain sparkle in her voice.

Riko smiled again, biting her lower lip. "That makes me happy, Chika. Make sure you both wear them when you come here!"

"Aye aye!"

Releasing the bite of her lower lip, Riko sighed. "Well, I should let you go. It's really late here and I have class in the morning."

Chika responded as if in shock. "I keep forgetting about the huge time difference! Sweet dreams! See you soon."

"Sweet dreams to you as well, Chika. Goodbye."

With that, Riko hung up.

She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

Riko made her way to the bathroom, readying herself a bath. She needed to get her mind off things and just doze off.

When the tub was full enough, she dumped into it a small, pink bath bomb she had purchased a month or so ago. There was glitter and small pink flower petals streaming out of it.

Riko then undressed and got herself into the bathtub. The water was very warm, and felt incredibly relaxing. She leaned back so she was somewhat laying down, and breathed in deeply.

"Everything is going to be fine, Riko. You'll survive this," she told herself, allowing herself to release a deep exhale.

But Riko's mind couldn't stop focusing on her two friends. Though it wasn't what she was expecting her mind to focus on. Instead of being angry or jealous at the two of them spending so much time together, or picturing them kissing or holding hands, Riko focused on each girl individually. Chika, with her bright orange hair put in a loose ponytail, the small braid on the side of her gently blowing in the wind. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and she was wearing a bright orange dress. Always orange, always thinking of mikans. And You, her hair in two small pigtails, with her blue glasses on. Her cheeks were also flushed light pink, but she was wearing a cute blue jumper with a sports cap on her head.

Riko blushed.

"I miss them so much, but..." Riko paused. "These feelings I have... they're the same for each of them."

Riko submerged her chin under the water, deep in thought. Chika was so bright, it was incredibly difficult not to like her, even if she did get carried away at times. And You, You was good at so many things, it was hard not to be jealous. But she never flaunted her abilities, and chose to pursue the passion she had for swimming. Her passion was so bright.

"They're both so shiny," Riko said, a smile forming on her face. Her stomach started to feel a bit fluttery. "Wait a second. These feelings... am I..." she trailed off, finally realizing her heart's intent. 

"I love both of them...?"

By now, Riko was just frustrated. "Ahhh, this isn't fair! I love them both, but they're both together already! Stupid Riko!"

Pouting in the bath, Riko tried to enjoy herself, but couldn't stop thinking of scenarios where all three of them could be together.

She didn't sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone as a way to vent, but I am very happy with where this AU is going. I'm sorry this one is sad, but I swear things get better!


End file.
